


Meaningful Gifts

by mielzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielzy/pseuds/mielzy
Summary: Punk!Yamaguchi and Dark Academia!Tsukishima are living together after college. Expect shenanigans, angst, and sex, of course.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Meaningful Gifts

“Damn, congratulations, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, swirling his beer around in its can. “Curator already, huh?”

  
Tsukishima looked up from the beer he had just opened after struggling with it for just a minute too long. “Co-curator, actually. I’m still actually just a lowly assistant.”

  
“Still,” Yamaguchi raised his beer to Tsukishima, quirking his eyebrows with a small smile, “worthy of cheers. Kanpai!” They clinked their cans, and each downed a large gulp.

  
Tsukishima looked at his friend from beneath lowered lashes as he drank. Across the table, Yamaguchi sat comfortably with one leg splayed and the other tucked up to his chest, an awkward manspread that somehow allowed him to fit perfectly between the sofa and the kotatsu. Although they had now been living together for a few months, Tsukishima was still having some trouble reconciling the Yamaguchi of his memory and the one sitting before him. They had gone to different colleges, and although they had texted often, it was difficult to meet up properly, so it had been a solid year since Tsukishima had seen Yamaguchi in person. When they reunited in order to rent an apartment in Sendai together after graduating from university, it had taken all Tsukishima had to not do the world’s most obnoxious double take. Yamaguchi was now… punk, for lack of a better word. Long shaggy hair, studs and spikes in his ears, artfully distressed denim and shirts, occasionally smudges of eyeliner that made Yamaguchi’s eyes appear heavily lidded and sultry… Tsukishima was able to disguise his startled grunt with a coughing fit, fixing his glasses with his pointer finger and then making a small motion inviting Yamaguchi into a hug.

  
Other than the startling aesthetic change, Yamaguchi didn’t seem much different. He still had the same habit of stacking way too many dishes in his room over the course of the week, leaving socks all around the apartment, and being way too fastidious about the state of the fridge. He still hung up a calendar in the hallway and continued to mark the days off of it with a fat red marker that he attached a string to and taped to the wall. The only thing that sometimes threw Tsukishima off was a newfound air around Yamaguchi, an aura or attitude that Tsukishima either didn’t remember or had never noticed from their childhood. There was more assurance to Yamaguchi’s movements now, a mischievousness in his expressions and sharpness to his gaze that sometimes made Tsukishima’s breath catch when Yamaguchi’s back was turned. Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi’s Adam's apple bob up and down as he chugged the beer while leaning against the sofa, head thrown back and resting on the cushions like some nonchalant feudal officer.

  
With a sigh, Tsukishima closed his eyes and used his fingers to smooth his furrowed brow. Yamaguchi stopped drinking. “What’s up, Tsukki?”

  
“I mean,” Tsukishima replied. “The win still feels a little empty, I guess. Like everyone in the staff room just golf-clapped politely for a few seconds and we moved on immediately. Like I know it’s an honor and all to get to do the work, but is a little more appreciation too much to ask for?”

  
Yamaguchi laughed. “You’re hung up on that? C’mon, I’ll give you a congratulatory gift, then. What do you want?”

  
Tsukishima could have sworn that he’s never seen Yamaguchi smirk like that before. His eyes widened as Yamaguchi leaned forward with a heavy-lidded gaze, his eyelashes much longer than Tsukishima had ever realized.

  
Tsukishima tore his gaze away and leaned back on his hands. “Dunno. A big ass trophy to put in our living room, maybe. But that’s just a shiny hunk of metal. It’d be fake gold, too.” Blindly Tsukishima groped for his beer on the table, almost knocking it over before managing to enclose his fingers around the can. “Material goods are kind of meaningless congratulations, anyways,” he continued after taking a swig with his eyes closed.

  
“Then what would be meaningful, Kei?” Yamaguchi asked quietly.

  
Tsukishima could almost feel his breath on his skin. “Hm,” he said, eyes still closed, not out of dread but something else he couldn't currently name. “Something I can’t leave in the corner to collect dust.” When he opened his eyes Yamaguchi’s face was only a few centimeters away from his. “Something,” Tsukishima breathed, “that I can’t forget.”

  
Before Tsukishima could react Yamaguchi had grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into a rough kiss, the kotatsu digging painfully into their stomachs as their lips fought for purchase, tongues darting in and out of each others’ mouths as if doing battle. They had done this before, experimented with each other, but not like this. This time, they both had some idea of what they were doing, and it was no longer tender and exploratory, teeth knocking against teeth; this time, the kiss almost hurt, the lack of air choking and feral and pleasant.

Yamaguchi was the first to break, drawing back with heavy shuddering breaths as he looked up at Tsukishima with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, hand still clenched fiercely around Tsukishima’s tie. Tsukishima looked right back at him. His glasses were definitely crooked. He could feel his ears burning up and his shoulders heaving.

  
Tsukishima smirked. “Well?” He asked Yamaguchi. “Is that it?”

  
At this Yamaguchi let out a laugh that was more akin to a snarl. He pulled Tsukishima up by the tie and pinned him to the living room wall, almost knocking over the kotatsu in the process, kissing him roughly all the while, mouths open and sloppy. Tsukishima’s dress shirt had been yanked basically entirely open by now, and Yamaguchi’s hands explored the expanse of his chest and back, curving around his pecs and his scapula, tracing down the ridges of his spine and along his hip bones to end up at his belt, which was swiftly unbuckled. Yamaguchi broke off the kiss to kneel and undo Tsukishima’s zip, pulling down his underwear to free his half-hard cock.

  
Tsukishima had to slap both hands over his mouth as Yamaguchi put his length in his mouth with a most erotic little groan. He watched in very-turned-on-near-horror as his best friend sucked him off with a sensual professionality that indicated that by now Yamaguchi had done this many, many times before. Tsukishima shuddered and let out an involuntary grunt as he felt the coolness of Yamaguchi’s snakebite piercings scrape against his dick, the head engulfed by the stimulation of Yamaguchi’s tongue and the tongue piercing innocuously swirling around it. Yamaguchi suddenly looked up and made eye contact with Tsukishima. He then flicked his tongue, sucked in his cheeks, and reached up and tweaked one of Tsukishima’s nipples before Tsukishima could feebly try to bat his hand away.

  
“Ya-yamagu--” was all Tsukishima was able to manage before his eyes rolled back and his hands scrabbled for purchase on the smooth wall behind him. Yamaguchi drew back with a mouthful of cum, and he stood up to go spit it out in the kitchen sink. “Your bedroom or mine?” He called out to Tsukishima, and rolled his eyes when it took a few moments for Tsukishima to cough out, _mine_.

  
Yamaguchi went to his room and stripped, grabbed the lube and a condom. He found Tsukishima sitting hunched on the edge of his bed, dick looking almost painfully hard. He walked forward and pushed Tsukishima prone.

  
He knelt on the bed, then squeezed a hearty glob of lube onto his fingers. “You’ve never bottomed before, have you, Kei?” Yamaguchi asked, smiling as Tsukishima shook his head slowly. “Let me know if it hurts.” With that, Yamaguchi gently stuck a finger up Tsukishima’s ass and began to move it slowly, watching Tsukishima’s face carefully, who just stared insolently back. Yamaguchi put another finger in and saw Tsukishima’s breath hitch, then calm.

  
The third finger made Tsukishima’s teeth clench, but he kept looking Yamaguchi dead in the eyes, as if daring him. So Yamaguchi drew his hand almost all the way out of Tsukishima’s ass, only to slam his fingers back in, hard, causing Tsukishima to let out a moan and clench the sheets. Yamaguchi didn’t let up, finger fucking Tsukishima roughly in the ass while touching himself, until he saw a few drops of precum leak out of Tsukishima’s cock, at which point he fully withdrew his fingers.

  
Tsukishima let out a whimper which he turned into a disappointed grunt, eyes wide and wet. “Yamaguchi,” he rasped, moving to touch himself.

  
Yamaguchi slapped his hands out of the way. “Uh-uh, Kei,” he said, wagging a finger at Tsukishima as he stroked his own length with generous amounts of lube. “And why so formal? Using my last name while we’re doing this? Tsk, and I thought we were better friends than that.”

  
“Ta-tadashi,” Tsukishima stuttered, “p-please--”

  
Tadashi leaned in and kissed Kei, his left hand still on his own dick as he played with Kei’s nipples with his right. “Alright, Kei,” he said gently, then lifted Kei’s long legs to position his dick at Kei’s entrance. As the tip of his cock brushed Kei’s asshole, Tadashi paused. “How about it, Kei?” He asked, staring down at Kei’s flushed face and panting breaths with a smile. “Can I?”

  
“Just do it already, you fucking ass--oh _fuck_ \--” Kei bit down hard on his lip as Tadashi entered him with a smooth thrust. It didn’t take long for Tadashi to consistently hit Kei’s prostrate, and it delighted him, the absolutely filthy noises Kei was making, his blonde hair completely soaked in sweat and plastered to his flushed forehead, glasses so askew they might as well have been completely off his face. “Oh, _no_ \--” Kei whimpered as Tadashi began stroking him off as well, the stimulation from both his ass and his cock so overwhelming that all he could do was clench and unclench his fingers uselessly atop the sheets.

  
There was barely any warning before Kei bucked into the bed, back arching and hips grinding into Tadashi’s as he climaxed. “Aw, already?” Tadashi pouted, but pulled out of Kei as Kei shuddered wordlessly on the bed, cum all messy on his stomach. With a few more strokes Tadashi finished himself, and they stayed like that for a few moments, Kei trembling and prone on the bed and Tadashi kneeling with his head thrown back and smiling at the ceiling.

  
Yamaguchi collected himself and clambered off the bed. “Let’s get washed up,” he said to Tsukishima softly as he helped him up and they staggered to the shower, Tsukishima’s head a blank mess for the rest of the night.


End file.
